


【EC】克拉科之客（PWP）

by Jovier



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Charles Xavier, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, M/M, Multi, Narcissism, Slapping, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Triplets
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jovier/pseuds/Jovier
Summary: X皇室HOX查性转Charlie具体请注意每章开头预警
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	1. 克拉科的访客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOX查性转Charlie，逆转查穿HOX  
> 包含BG（HOX万/查莉）、水仙GB（HOX查莉/逆转查）、3P，斜线有意义  
> 道具play、slapping注意

“这不可能，Charlie……我不认为那是你。”

“那就是‘我’，Magnus，我能感觉得到。他只是最近过得比较糟糕。”

Charles不太确定这对话是通过脑电波还是声波的形式进入他大脑的，但很显然，对方已经发觉他苏醒了。  
“噢，亲爱的，你醒了。你可以叫我Charlie。你感觉怎么样？”

他眼前出现一位身着黑色紧身衣的年轻女性，戴着奇怪的X字母样式的头盔，遮去了大半张面孔，不过光从那圆润可爱的下巴和桃红色嘴唇就能看出来她一定是个美人儿。

她在他身边坐下来握住他的手，如果说她刚才的声音甜润得像只夜莺，那此刻她的声线温柔沉稳，富有怜悯之情。

“我这是在哪……”Charles感觉头很疼，他意识到自己的能力尚处于停摆状态，腿几乎没有力气，他猜测药剂正在失效的边缘，坐起来花了他很大劲。

“克拉科，我的朋友。”她撑着自己的下巴好奇地打量了他一会，又转向一边，“Erik，快过来和他打个招呼，礼貌一点。”

这下Charles感到有些意外了，他既期待着他的Erik出现在他面前，又希望那只是同名而已。

“不，他们是不一样的。”Charlie有些抱歉地说。

“你也是……”Charles微微睁大眼睛。

“这个可以强化我的能力，”她敲了敲自己的头盔，“看上去比你的要轻便不是吗。”

“你既然觉得我和他的Erik不一样，那为什么要说他就是你？”

壮硕的银发男人缓缓走近来，但没有像Charlie那样坐下来的意思，他几乎就像是钢铁本人，俯视着他冷酷地说。

Charles不会认错那张脸，他从来没有想象过Erik穿一身白色制服的样子，可对方确实不是他的Erik，不，没有哪个Erik曾经属于过他，未来也不会有了。

“Magnus，你知道我的意思。”

Charlie朝他伸出手，语调中带着让人无法忽视的亲昵感，对方的表情松动了些，握住她的手落下一个吻。

“好，我来介绍，Charles Xavier，Charlie Xavier，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charlie补充，“这里是另一个宇宙，我想和你的世界有一些……差别，比如说Xavier是一位女性。”

他们处于一间治疗室，这是显而易见的，但周围的墙壁由粗壮的植物茎干组成，现代与奇幻的元素在此交融。  
“教授，请问是您需要药剂吗？”

Jean送进来一管针剂。

Charlie起身走过去：“非常感谢，我的孩子，你没必要亲自过来的。”

“我们都很好奇另一个宇宙的教授是什么样的。”Jean一边说一边向这儿看。

Erik对他则依旧保持着警惕，Charles对这种防备熟悉至极。

“你的眼睛倒是很像她，除此之外……”他不知可否地拉了拉嘴角。

Charles当然知道他指的是什么，他现在胡子拉碴，头发也乱糟糟的，完全失去了当年那种自信骄傲的气质，他甚至时常要在变种能力与行走之间做出选择。

而此刻的Charlie，如同……如同一个女王，Charles不知道为什么自己会想到这个词来形容她。

“Charles的世界和我们的不一样，Erik，我们有克拉科的荫蔽。”Charlie有些不赞成Erik对他的冒犯，附身亲吻Charles的额头，“我的朋友，一切都会好起来的。你愿意相信我们吗？”

“你想用药恢复他的变种能力？”Erik没预料到这个。

“只是让他恢复体力。”Charlie转向Charles，“原则上我们不该干扰另一个宇宙，但我想你自己有权力决定要不要治好自己腿，决定好了请告诉我，Charles？”

“我很感激这个，Charlie。”

Charlie给他注射了药剂。

“我把你安排在我们隔壁，你知道我有点担心你的能力。等明天差不多生效了我们带你在这转转，你会喜欢克拉科的。”

“非常感谢，Charlie……还有Mr.Lehnsherr。”

Charlie挽着Erik回到他们的卧室，Erik迟迟不愿摘下他的头盔。

“你担心他？”Charlie微微踮起脚搂住他的脖子。

“他也是心灵感应者。”Erik搂住她，摩挲着她的后腰。

“他的力量还没有恢复，再说有我呢，亲爱的。”她催促，“快把这个蠢东西摘下来。”

“你管它叫蠢东西？”Erik危险暗下眸子，低声威胁。  
“它遮掉了我最英俊的伙伴大半张脸。”

Erik哼了一声，语气中的埋怨之气显而易见：“我连你的眼睛的看不到，Charlie。”

“你得承认你觉得我这样很性感。”Charlie从善如流地摘下她的好帮手。

“你什么时候都性感得要死。”

他的头盔飘起来落到柜子上，眷恋与嫉妒如同浪潮般涌入Charlie的大脑。

“你居然亲他。你和他之间甚至还有秘密，我都不知道的秘密。”

Erik把她扑倒在床铺上，怨怼着用能力剥掉她的紧身衣。

“天哪Erik！你居然因为就这个妒忌他，另一个我！”Charlie说着，忽然有了个奇妙的想法 

Erik亲吻她的嘴唇、颈项和胸乳，好一会功夫房间里只有黏腻的水声和压抑着的喘息，他又问：“他的腿是怎么回事？”

“谁的？”Charlie颤抖着抓住他的衣领，Erik正在用手指操她。

“你知道的，那个Charles。”Erik加上了一根手指，仔细碾磨她的每一道褶皱，带出来更多的体液。

“Magnus，”她停顿了一会用来呼吸，“我希望你永远也不知道为什么……”

“你说过你再也不会欺瞒我！”Erik低吼，他的三根手指——该死他什么时候用上了三根——操开她的阴道。

“那只是一个错误！”Charlie哭喊着夹紧了腿，“快点操我，该死的！”

万磁王绝望而悲伤的情绪先一步进入她的大脑，他从不缺乏面对诘难的勇气：“是我，对不对？Charlie，是我干的。我总是……我总是伤害你。”

“那是我们的命运，我没什么好责怪你的……”她捧住他的脸庞，不怀好意地眨了眨蓝眼睛，“你想要隔壁的客人知道我们现在有多亲密吗？”

Erik如她所愿换上了自己的阴茎，不打招呼就凶狠地顶进去，Charlie感觉他几乎操到了自己的喉咙，要不然为什么她喘不上气了。

层层叠叠的软肉缠住入侵者，让人一时不知道那到底是抗拒还是欢迎。

“Charlie……你希望我射进去吗？”Erik掐住她因为汗水变得滑腻的腰肢大力挺胯，直往她最深处操，同时手指掐住了她的阴核。

心灵感应者觉得自己很可能在双重刺激下向外投射出了什么糟糕的东西，Erik明显发觉她走神了，不满地加快了频率。

“你希望我射进去吗？”他又问。

Charlie刚才有点意识不清，从Erik身上滴下来的汗水又让她清醒了片刻：“不行……会怀孕的……”

“那你愿意生一个……我的孩子吗？给我生一个继任者，Charlie！”他粗暴地用行动要求着，“我要操大你的肚子！”

“Erik……给我……快给我……”

Charlie几乎失去理智，指甲在他背上留下了好几道红痕。

“我们会……变成一个家庭……我们会永远……在一起……”  
Erik灌满了她。

Charles醒得很早，尽管前半夜他几乎没怎么睡，他怀疑Charlie是故意把那些乱七八糟的东西塞进他脑子的，但他又没什么证据，她看上去友好而成熟，那也只是些零星的呻吟和哭喊而已。

不过他实在没想到Charlie和这个Erik居然是这种关系，他和他的Erik还卡在友情以上爱情未满的阶段，然后他就被弄坏了腿，与那个Erik分道扬镳。

说不定他的Erik也是个异性恋，他们永远不可能在一起。

Charles一边胡思乱想一边把自己打理干净，光洁的下巴让他看上去又年轻了十岁。

如果因酗酒和懒惰带来的小肚子能自己消失就更好了。

Charlie前来邀请他去吃早餐，直到结束Erik都没有出现，他好奇的四下张望了一下，Charlie解释说Erik有些工作要忙。

“治理一个国家一定比看上去还要复杂。”Charles忍不住感慨。

“现在很多事情已经步入正轨了，所以我们还算有一点自己的时间。”Charlie优雅地擦净嘴角，“不过今天有个需要万磁王出面的场合，你知道人类在面对自己未知的东西时总有些自大和鲁莽，他们需要警告。”

Charles吃惊地注视着她，半晌才说：“这不像是另一个‘我’会说出来的话。”

“你还年轻，亲爱的。”Charlie托起他的下巴，吻了吻他的嘴角，语调忽然变得无情而冷酷，“如果你知道我们经历了多少次失败，我相信你也会做出同样的选择。”

“你……你到底对人类干了什么？”Charles的声音微微颤抖。

“我？我从来不多做什么，只是设法让他们不能再随心所欲地对待我们而已。”她微笑着坐回去，轻呷杯子里的红茶，“你想去看看孩子们吗？”

他们在湖边建立了一所学校，收留没有亲人照顾的未成年变种人。

“我们还预留了一些空间给还没能获得自由的孩子，有时间我和我的学生们也会来给他们讲课。”Charlie边走边说。

“我不得不说，Charlie，尽管我不赞成你的一些理念，但我得承认这是我梦寐以求的场景。”

他们没有走传送门，而是借助双脚经由参天藤架，前往M皇庭。

“Erik有自己的地盘，但我们更喜欢呆在我的地方，可以看到最美的落日。我们成天呆在一起，但很少有什么能让我们自愿分开。”Charlie话锋一转，“我知道你也思念他。”

“什么？不。”Charles下意识道，但他应该是最清楚不要在读心者面前撒谎的人。

“没什么好否认的，别为此感到羞耻。”Charlie拉起他的手，看上去有些担心他的腿经不住这种运动强度，“我知道那很难，我们太不同了，但共同的目标足够让我们走到一起——那就是为了变种人。”

“你们到底是怎么……？”

Charles在她说到共同目标时才意识到她说的是她和Erik，他忍不住向这个某种意义上的成功者寻求帮助，可那又让他心虚不安。

“噢Charles，你该不会和你的Erik……”

“他不是我的，Charlie。”Charles不知道为什么自己能透过她那个大大的蓝色X看出她的好奇和八卦，无奈地说，“我知道你已经把我的脑子翻了个底朝天，我不会不高兴的，事实上我很希望我不用和人解释这个问题。”

“可怜的小东西，别为走捷径感到愧疚。”Charlie诚恳地说，“我很乐意跟你分享一些Erik的喜好。我们都爱他。”

“教授？”蓝毛野兽出现在路中央，忍不住看了他们拉在一起的手好几眼。

Charles紧张地想把手抽回来，但Charlie用力攥住了他，自在地和野兽打招呼：“Henry，你也来享受散步的乐趣吗？”

“是的，我想我需要放松一下。”

“这就是Charles Xavier，我想你已经知道他的存在了。我们正打算去M皇庭。”

“你们……很相像。”野兽看上去还在尝试理解他们之间的互动，科学家可能要被这个问题困扰一阵子了。

他们与彼此告别，Charlie回头又瞧了一眼野兽的背影：“你知道么，我的Raven比你的还要狂野，我甚至不能说她是‘我的’。我想她很孤独，在命运女死去之后。”

“那Hank……”

“他们之间的交集比和我还要少，亲爱的。”Charlie说，“我们到了。”

他们进入了独属于万磁王的地盘，Charlie径直替自己和客人倒了酒。

这里的装饰少得可怜，很典型的磁控者风格居所。

Charles搞不清楚他们怎么就到了Erik的卧室，Charlie或许用了精神暗示，直到她横跨在他身上的时候他才意识到这个Xavier早就给他布置好了陷阱。

“Erik会很生气！”Charles不知道该怎么劝阻她，惊慌地挣扎，但Charlie很快就用他的衬衫将他的双臂绑在了背后。

“你需要一些训练，我的朋友。”Charlie用膝盖压住他的身体，将他的裤子脱到腿弯处，把冰凉的润滑剂淋在他的臀缝，往他的大脑里投射有关那个Erik的画面，“首先，你就得让他生气。”

Charles发现自己可耻地硬了，他完全放弃了挣扎，Charlie的身体素质比他好得多，而且她才是两个人中真正的心灵感应者。

“告诉我Charles，你被男人操过屁股吗？”她在他耳边问。

“有……有那么几个……”曾经自认坦诚的教授扭捏地回答。

“你会用玩具玩自己的屁股吗？Erik有最棒的阴茎，哪怕只是随意一瞥也能让人眼馋，对不对？”

她谆谆善诱，用一根细长的玩具替他扩张，Charles看不见背后发生的事情，但他可以感觉到那大概是以鲸鱼的性器作为蓝本，头部是纤细的，足够进入最深处的角落，但粗壮的根部也不会让人觉得空虚。

“你怎么敢在他的房间……你就不担心……他回来吗？”Charles发出绝症病人般的喘息，他太久没被操过了，酒精和疼痛很难让人有什么性欲。

“第二条就是让他嫉妒。”Charlie转动手腕，让假阴茎在他的屁股里转了半圈，膨胀的结顶在了一直没被照顾到的前列腺上。

Charles发出了足以令自己羞耻好一阵子的尖叫，射在了被褥上，Charlie啧啧着在他的阴茎根部套上一个圆环，低头亲吻她的客人，用唇舌拭去他眼角的泪水，柔声安抚：

“对，就是这样，哭给他看，舔湿你的嘴唇。如果他还没有来操你的话，那你的Erik可能需要看看医生。”

“他才不需要……不行，Charlie——”

“天哪，你还撞见过他自慰！”

克拉科的女王夸张地惊叹，继续把玩具的底座往他屁股里塞。放浪的教授整个人涨得通红，虽然嘴上一直在尖声拒绝，但后穴完美地衔进了玩具，臀缝间通红的入口里只能隐约看到一点玩具本身的蓝色，颤抖的臀肉为这画面增添了美妙的动感。  
“我要怀疑是你的问题了，Charles，你们怎么还没有上床？”

她脱掉自己的紧身衣，视线又落在他身上，用手掌比划了一下自己的胸乳，又把Charles同一个部位抓握在手里。

“你比我还要大，是不是？”

她把自己的乳肉送到他的跟前，挺胸摩擦他的乳尖，纯真地问。

Charles啜泣着扭过脸回避她的视线，又在她舔咬他的乳头时因为强烈的干性高潮昏了过去。

“到底还是年轻人。”

Charlie不尽兴地叹气，翻身爬起来在抽屉里翻找。这里几乎被她和Erik变成了个性爱游戏室。

她拿过一个皮质手铐把Charles的衬衫换下来，把他的裤子也扔到地上，继续晃着腰悠闲地寻宝，她记得有一根假阴茎几乎能和Erik的相媲美，或许可以用它让Charles先尝尝滋味，她第一次见到Erik那根东西的时候可着实被吓了一跳。

她的脚踝突然被一只大手握住住，紧接着一股令人毛骨悚然的力量将她往后拖过去。

“你就是故意的对不对？！”屋子原本的主人吼道。

Charles被他吵醒了，他呻吟着夹紧了屁股，填满他的东西虽然没有生命，但足够让他觉得满足。

他泪眼朦胧地看向身后，被Erik周身愤怒的情绪吓了一跳。

“你背叛了我！”Erik掐住她的后颈。

“别告诉我你不想操他。”Charlie还在火上浇油，把自由的那只脚踩在他已经开始发硬的阴茎上，灵活的脚趾沿着轮廓勾画，蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他。

Erik嘶嘶地冷笑，粗暴地把她拖到自己膝盖上，两条皮质束带飞出来，仿佛有隐形人操作似的，麻利地困起她的手脚，将她固定成趴伏的姿势。

Erik还带着手套，手掌毫无预警地在她左边臀瓣上狠狠落下。

Charlie的低吟痛苦而兴奋，疼痛让她浑身发抖地蜷紧脚趾。

Charles看到她的屁股立刻红出一个手印，忍不住颤了一颤，喉咙里回响着畏惧却兴奋的呜咽，一直没法射出来的阴茎也隐隐作痛。

几乎就在Charlie放缓呼吸的那一刻Erik又在原处落下一掌，叠加后的刺痛让她的后背整个绷紧接着又带来极致的舒张感，泪水接连滴落在Erik纯白色的制服上。

Charlie的侧腰被Erik的腰带硌得生疼，她无力地抓住前方的床单，却咬紧了下唇，丝毫没有求饶的意思。

Erik无情地接连落下三掌，她左边的臀瓣滴血似的红，另一半还是雪白的。

就和那个Charles的一样——噢，他屁股里还夹着玩具。  
Erik一边想一边又低下头，发现Charlie湿透了，在他的裤子上留下一滩水迹。

“连打屁股都能让你湿成这样。”

Erik恶意地抓起那块通红的皮肉，酥麻感让Charlie难耐地扭动起来，声音飘飘忽忽地像根撩拨人心的羽毛：

“右边也想要……”

“你知道错了吗？”

“我没错……我只不过是在操‘我自己’……”

“既然你希望的话。”Erik挥手让把她扔到一边，把惴惴不安的Charles弄过来，饶有兴致地揉捏他同样漂亮的屁股和腿根。

“听说你那个Erik还没有操过你的屁股。”

他让那个来自异种的仿真性器在这位客人的肠道里扭动旋转起来，Charles惊恐地叫出声，意识到Erik——或者说Erik和Charles——丧心病狂地在玩具里加了钢珠，得以让万磁王更为方便地操控它。

那种感觉就好像有另一个异种生命进入了他的身体。  
Erik把他的脸转过来，当着Charlie的面亲吻他的嘴唇：“不知道你的嘴跟另一个你比怎么样。”

他跪在床铺上拉开裤链，把他脸摁到自己的阴茎上摩擦，Charles不知道自己有没有被Charlie控制，他脑子现在乱糟糟的就像一团破布，一边因万磁王的怒火感到恐惧和不平，一边认为自己被另一个世界的自己和Erik奸污了，一边又忍不住感叹那根性器的惊为天人。

Erik的阴茎在他的喉咙里送进送出，Charles显然不擅长这个，更没有夺回主动权的经验，他完全处于被动的境地，但“吸Erik的阴茎”这个存在已久的想法又让他甘于被当做器物使用。

而灰绿色眸子的主人在看到半闭着眼自慰的Charlie时终于被嫉恨填满，他当即抛下Charles，也不管他有没有从口交中换过气，让假阴茎继续操他，自己则松开Charlie的四肢抬起她的下半身，把胀痛的阴茎操进她的身体。

“Charlie，”他又爱又恨地剖白，却完全不是在说这次的事，“是不是真的要我操大你的肚子你才能老老实实地呆着，才能多珍爱你的生命一点点？你总是把旁人的命看得更重，我只希望挨下那颗子弹的是我……”

“Erik，我答应过你了，不会再尝试无用的冒险。

“Charlie从快感中分神出来回答，着迷地抚摸他的身体，显然她热爱他这身几近圣洁的制服，“我喜欢你妒火中烧的样子，那能让你少一点痛苦，Magnus，我为我的死对你带来的伤害感到深深的歉意。”

“我需要你的陪伴，Charlie，任何时候。”

Erik在她的身体里释放。

他们想起被遗忘的Charles，他又被失控的玩具操昏过去，阴茎在金属环被取下后颤抖着流出了稀薄的精液，终于疲软下去，从半强制的性欲中解放出来。

“你不知道，”Charlie懒洋洋地趴在自己情人的身上，由他给自己的屁股涂上舒缓乳液，“他可真是美味极了。”

“你让他操你了吗？”万磁王警觉地问。

Charlie愣了一愣，失笑出声：“你得庆幸我们没有适合他尺寸的安全套，要不然我会的。”

“该死！”Erik又被嫉妒的毒蛇缠住了喉咙，扣住她的后脑用充满占有欲的吻堵住她的嘴。

“无论如何我们得给我们的客人道歉。”她舔着自己磕破的嘴唇说。

“我倒是觉着他也挺自得其乐的。”Erik不快地说。


	2. 克拉科的来客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOX查性转Charlie穿逆转  
> BG逆转万/HOX查莉  
> 孕期注意

Charles只觉得太阳穴一阵一阵地抽痛，地毯式的精神搜索和远距离精神交流几乎耗尽了他原本就未完全恢复的精力。

「Charles。」

熟悉的呼唤从他的大脑深处响起。

紧接着被Raven摘去了头盔的Erik缓缓升入空中，但很显然他被人精神控制了，困住Charles的建筑残骸仿佛具有了生命，也随着操控者的动作自行飘起落到一边。

Hank冲上来扶起他，脸上带着不浅的擦伤，警惕地盯着Erik。

“我很好，Hank。“Charles安慰道。

Raven也冲他们跑过来，她一直不清楚Charles的近况，被他糟糕的脸色吓了一跳，帮着Hank架起Charles。

“Charlie。”

Charles实在不想再发射精神讯号了，有气无力地喊了一声。

正当Raven和Hank怀疑Charles脑子又出问题的时候，来自一位身着黑色三件套的年轻女性出现在总统和他的保安身边，那台如同王冠般的X字样脑波仪昭示了她的身份，至少表明了她的变种能力。

“我的朋友，你还好吗？”

她把手从太阳穴边放下，轻蔑而厌恶睨了一眼如同大型群塑般被定在原地的人类，眼神中还夹杂着几丝怜悯，不紧不慢地向他们走过来。

想来她也用Erik的能力毁掉了所有能留下影像资料的机器。

“那不是你定住的？”Hank吃惊地小声问Charles。

要是往对方手里加一杯香槟，她几乎就是刚从宴会上走下来的样子。

“你这身衣服很不错。”Charles打量她。

如果她不是位女性，这才会是大众眼中X教授的形象。

“啊，亲爱的，你一定不知道我刚刚在什么场合。”她意味深长地一笑，随即向Raven和Hank优雅地微微点头，“Charlie Xavier，另一个世界的X教授。很高兴见到你们，魔形女和野兽。”

“我没想到会在这样的情形下见到你。”Charles忍不住在心里感慨这一切终于过去了，“我衷心地感谢你所做的一切，Charlie。”

Charlie主动上前拥抱他，有些悲伤地低语：“我很高兴我这次没有来晚……”

“你简直是救世主。”

“别那么称呼我。”她失笑，“你不会想知道在我的世界人类是怎么看待我的。”

Charles沉默了一会，转到眼下的话题：“Erik怎么办？”

“噢差点忘了。”她抬起手猛地攥紧，那个头盔顿时碎成几片，她抬了抬下巴，“我相信你和我都讨厌那个东西。”

“是的，我讨厌极了。”他故意大声说，他知道Erik听得见。

“我们该走了，要不然人类历史上这段空白的时间也太长了些。”

“你抹掉了他们的记忆？”Charles不赞同地微微睁大眼睛。

“只是让一些东西变得模糊，让另一些变得更明确罢了。”Charlie漫不经心地说，“如果你要把你的Erik送回监狱，我也可以代劳。”

“不……”Charles下意识道，接着又顿了一顿，让自己显得更深思熟虑些，“还是不了，Erik只是有和我们不同的行事风格。”

「并且那不是我的Erik。」

「那最好。」

他们尽快离开了现场，Hank极为不情愿地让Erik跟着挤进车里，Raven看上去倒没那么在意，只是恨恨地瞪了他一眼：

“我们扯平了，关于给对方的一枪。”

不过连Charles也说不好她会不会在哪里留一把塑料手枪以备不时之需。

Charlie看上去有些疲乏，Charles猜测她是被从什么需要集中精神的地方被传送了过来，或者过程中耗费了太多精力，毕竟在脑波仪帮助下刚刚的操控连百分之一的力气都用不上。

他轻轻握住她的手：

「你还好吗？」

「我想你不介意替我安排一张干燥的床铺？」

她翻手握住他，Erik的脑子里爆发出一阵强烈的嫉妒，心灵感应者忍不住暗自嗤笑了一声。

「那完全可以做到，甚至更好。」

「我得问问你的时间线里离去我们那过了多久？」

「我说不上来，我喝得太多了，不过我能肯定不到一个星期。」

「我的世界已经过去三个多月了。」

「克拉科还好吗？」

「事实上太好了，克拉科已经是个独立的主权国家了，大部分国家都接受与我们合作。」

Charles惊讶地转过头看着她，忍不住开口：

“恭喜你，Charlie！”

话音刚落，连Charles都感觉到了Erik如同海浪一般的情绪。

“怎么了？”他困惑而关切地问。

“我好得很。”Erik冷冷道。

回到大宅Charlie解除了对Erik的控制，Charles礼貌地请他至少呆到伤愈再走，Erik并不愿意领情，不过当他听到Charles请Hank也为Charlie安排一间卧室时，他立刻决定留下来。

Hank去准备食物，Raven完全不想被夹在两个X教授和一个万磁王之间，也跟上去帮忙。

“他们的关系还是很不错，不是吗？”Charlie歪了歪头，怜爱地说。

“我觉得Hank或许需要主动一点。”Charles转向Erik，“你也想来点红茶吗，我的朋友？”

他出人意料地同意了，Charlie发誓自从解除对他的控制后她再没碰过Erik的脑子。

“不过我得扫你兴了，我的朋友，”她说，“我可能需要休息一两个小时，晚餐时我会下来的。待会见。”

Charlie把客厅留给两个需要好好沟通的成年人，自行上楼。

“你和她什么关系？”Erik率先打破沉默。

“那很复杂，我今天不想解释这个。”Charles快维持不住自己得体的表情了。

“我不觉得我会和‘另一个自己’关系好得像上过床。”

Charles顿时涨红了脸，能言善辩的那个他仿佛已经被酒精杀死，他深吸一口气强行把积攒多年的怒气压回去。  
Erik惊呆了，他只是下意识地想让对方难堪，没想到居然揭破了事情真相。

“我们是两个能为自己负责的成年人。”他清了清嗓子，“她很迷人，并且在我最需要的时候帮助了我。”

而你则抛弃了我。

Erik明明没有读心的能力，但他从对方的眼睛里读到了这句话。

“你都没和Moira睡过居然和‘自己’上床！”

“这是两码事！”他愤愤的，想到对方甚至还有一个私生子，就脑子一热继续用愉快而略带嘲弄的语调说，“如果你对我的性生活感兴趣的话，我还和她的Erik睡过，就在他们的床上。两场性爱相隔不过半小时。我发誓那完全可以进我的top3！”

他转动轮椅离开这个鬼地方，后知后觉地发现自己说出了更糟糕的事。

晚餐的气氛非常诡异，Erik把盘子切得咯吱作响，Charles毫不怀疑他能用叉子戳死Charlie几百遍。

噢，鉴于他没有头盔，两个X教授加一台最新版脑波仪足够让曾经叱咤风云的万磁王乖得像只兔子。

于是Charles转而开始担心Charlie的万磁王式做派对Raven的不良影响，时不时岔开一些敏感的话题，他实在没想到自己屋子里能同时有三个激进分子。要不是Charlie说自己必须多休息婉拒了Raven，Raven甚至打算要和Charlie秉烛夜谈——Raven已经同意把自己的睡裙借给她。

而可怜的Hank完全不知道发生了什么。

Charlie礼貌地确认没有餐后娱乐活动后率先离席，紧接着是Raven，她跟Hank使了个眼色，餐厅就剩下了Charles和Erik。

而Charles还没准备好面对这些事情，显然Erik也没有勇气先开口，于是他摇着轮椅去书房了。

Erik拎起剩下半瓶酒回到自己几年未曾走进的房间，连着灌下几口酒液，酒精让他变得迟钝，直到床上传来一声轻笑他才发觉屋子里还有第二个人。

几乎整间屋子的金属制品都开始震动，但也仅限于震动，他被定住了。

“亲爱的，”穿着Raven蓝色睡裙的Charlie指挥他开了灯，“别这么紧张。”

“我记得这是我的房间。”

“Erik的房间就等同于我的房间。”她无辜地眨了眨和Charles一样的蓝眼睛，连Erik都说不上来到底谁的蓝色更为纯正。

再加上圆润的面颊和下巴，还有红润的嘴唇……不过Charles一定没有能像液体一样晃动出波浪的乳房，该死，她甚至凸点了。

“噢，Erik，你想得太大声了，我知道你想操我了。”

“不是你！”Erik还记得Charles和她做过爱，立刻反驳。  
“我们是一样的。我没想到Charles连这个都告诉你了。”她舔着自己的指尖，“那我想你也知道我的Erik同样操过他了，你居然还没有操过。”

“你不是要早点休息吗？”别理她的挑衅别理她的挑衅，Erik一边告诫自己，一边努力摆出完全没有被她吸引的样子。

“所以我得感谢你这么早就回来了，我的朋友。”

Erik扑过去，他不知道自己是被控制了还是单纯发疯想要扳回一局，就因为她也和Charles睡过吗？还是因为她是另一个Charles，算得上替代品？

一切都乱套了。

原谅他，他是个好几年没有碰过女人的混蛋，何况那是一个“Charles”，他过于狂乱地亲吻读心者，而Charlie热爱这种疯狂，纵容他侵入她的口腔，纵容他在自己后背上留下可怖的指印。

她的腰纤细而柔韧，经年锻炼的双腿强劲有力，缠上了他的腰，Erik急匆匆地脱掉她的睡裙和内裤，手却停在她的腰上。

Charlie的小腹不协调地圆润柔软，乳晕的颜色也有些发深。

加上她拒绝了茶饮，抓紧时间休息……

“你……”

“你猜对了，Erik。”她摸出一个套递到他眼前，“麻烦你不要射在里面，希望我的Erik和你尺寸差不多。”

“可是、可是你怀孕了！”Erik很没见过世面地结巴起来。  
“我是个女性，我当然会怀孕的。”Charlie很享受他的震惊，她的Erik刚知道的时候也有这么可爱，“已经到能做爱的时候了，不过我还是请求你慢一点。”

“是谁的？”

是Charles的吗？

他的脸都黑了。

“天哪，当然是我那个Erik的。”Charlie有些无奈，“上次是我操的Charles，亲爱的，我和我的Erik都操了他，我以为你听懂了。”

“我想我这次懂了。”他还死死盯着她的肚子，仿佛里面有个怪兽似的。

“你还要操我吗？我需要你替我排解一下，我可以告诉你Charles喜欢什么样的，或者你也可以把我当成Charles，我完全没意见。”Charlie非常中肯地说。

但Erik还没有反应过来，哪怕这个孩子并不是他的，于是Charlie不得不自己替他作出决定，控制着他脱光自己，戴上套抵在她湿漉漉的入口。

“给你三秒钟的自由时间决定是当一根有体温的玩具还是亲自操我。”

重获自由的Erik立刻咬上她的嘴，急于证明自己似的地把自己的阴茎推进去一半，抽出来后又把整一根都顶进去。

“啊——对！就是……这样……”Charlie呻吟着夹紧了腿。

他小心地调整成侧躺的姿势好为她的肚子留出空间，断续地啃咬她的耳朵，沿着脖子亲吻，终于把目标落在她的双乳。

他将她整个乳晕都吸进去，用舌尖缠住那处胀痛的肉粒，配合着又深又重地顶她。

“你的Erik不能满足你吗Charlie？他有我大吗？”

“呜……不要——你们一样……他很好……”

“他会知道你被我操过了吗？”Erik危险地低语，“他会操死你吗？”

只是这句话就把她送上了高潮。

Erik意识到她也不过是把他当成替代品，但他又何尝不是。

她伏在他汗湿的肩头喘气，因为孕期过分敏感的缘故，她的小腹痉挛了好一阵都没停下，呼吸急促得让Erik隐隐担忧她会昏过去。

“Charles也喜欢……这样……”Charlie含混地说，她拱了拱被体液打湿的腿根。

“你们都喜欢……不是吗？”

Erik在她耳边低哑地说，他还没有要射的意思，开始用一种舒缓的节奏操她，那对缓解绵长的性欲相当有效，Charlie很快沉湎其中，发出细软而享受的呜咽。

“……你们是怎么走到一起的？”

“……现在就想要报酬了？”Charlie揶揄，向他索要一个吻，“Charles也问过我这个问题……”

“我们永远也没法……”

“多给他一点时间，Erik。”Charlie凝视着他喃喃道，“我不希望……你们要像我们经历了……那些事才能统一战线。我是对的吗？我以为我是对的，但是事实会让我明白我才是那个错误。我们付出了那么大的代价……我们总是失败……Erik，Erik，我恳求你多给他一点时间。”

“嘘……Charlie，停下来……这个世界不值得你为它付出那么多。”

她很快睡熟了，Erik射在套子里抱着她躺了好一会，等阴茎完全软掉了才抽出来，把套子丢到了地板上。

第二天早上Charlie几乎可以用容光焕发来形容，Charles只看了她一眼就失声低喊：

“你们也睡了？”

“谁和谁他妈的睡了？”Raven睡眼惺忪地抱着咖啡。

“你们在说什么？”Erik装傻。

“Charles，我得向你道歉。”Charlie又露出那种诚恳的表情，但这次Charles不会再上当了。

“你们一定是在开玩笑。”Raven呵呵一笑。

“呃……因为Charlie需要所以……”Erik的舌头缠在了一起，最后还是决定闭上嘴。

“我他妈不想知道你们的三角关系。”Raven掉头就走，相信这是她今天最明智的决定。

“是四角……”Charles虚弱地说，“我该让你们谁滚出我的宅子比较好？”

“不行，她怀孕了。”Erik抢先说。

“你这个混蛋！”Charles彻底被激怒了，“你们他妈只搞了一晚上就怀上了吗？！”

“那你就是个小混蛋，Charles。”Erik低声道，“承认你思念我有那么难吗？”

Charles沉默了好一会：“我不知道我还能不能原谅你。”

“我很抱歉，Charles。我不奢求你的原谅。”

Charles闭了闭眼：“我也向你道歉。不过我还是觉得你的错比较大。”

“你永远是对的。”

“对了Charles，”Charlie正在往面包片上抹巧克力酱，“你的Erik很体贴，当然比我的Erik差一点经验。”

“哈，”刚刚终于释放出一丝和解信号的Charles冷笑，“昨天是谁像个怨妇似的——”

「亲他，Erik。」

Charlie在脑子里命令他。

万磁王一向有极高的执行力，立刻堵上Charles的嘴，用一个深吻榨干他肺里的空气和所有的理智。

这时门铃被摁响了，Charlie似乎是预感到了什么，主动去开门。

另一个世界的Erik站在门口，后面跟着布谷鸟。

“是谁？”

Hank迟了一步，叼着面包从厨房钻出来，紧接着他发现屋子里多了一个万磁王。

“这一切没完没了了吗？！”蓝色开始以一种可怕的速度蔓延在他身上蔓延。

“停下，Hank。那是Charlie的Erik。”

Charles看上去有些局促，在场五个人有两个都操过他，还有一个或许会在几个小时后操他。

“我希望我没来晚，Charlie。”白衣Erik拥抱他的女王，凶狠地扫了一眼野兽和另一个万磁王，“你不该就这样消失，克拉科会为此恐慌。”

“你一向都出现得恰到好处，Magnus。我很高兴你没有直接掀掉这栋房子之类的，我已经给我们的朋友添了不小的麻烦。”她愉快地说，“我也思念你，亲爱的，但时空涡流不是我能控制的东西。”

他们交换了一个缱绻温柔的吻，仿佛完全不受外界的影响，那些防备和不欢迎。

“如果有机会的话我会很欢迎你们出席孩子的洗礼。”Charlie转向这个世界的Charles和Erik，“我要回去继续参加庆功宴了。多谢你们的招待，我的朋友们。”

他们风一般地消失了，如同他们出现时的突兀。

“孩子是他们俩的。”Erik缓过来以后干巴巴地解释。

“天哪，当然。”Charles也回忆起那些小信号。

“我一定，一定是撞邪了。”Hank决定把今天所有的时间都花在检修大宅上，不再和Charles或者Erik说一个字。


	3. 克拉科的食客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOX查性转Charlie注意  
> 天启万穿HOX  
> 3P、哺乳、双龙play注意  
> 本篇设定是Lorna是Erik邻居的孩子

Erik在婴儿房门口碰见了晚归的白衣Erik——他也出现在岛屿上后Charles开始以Magnus称呼她孩子的父亲。  
Magnus还穿着全套装备，静静地站在那。

“怎么了？”Erik走近了才听见卧室里Pietro咿咿呀呀的泣声，Charlie正低声哼着歌，来回走动着摇晃他。

“你找她有事？”Magnus这会倒没那么防备他，或许是因为Charlie正在里面哄孩子的缘故。

“来看看孩子。”Erik诚实地说。

Magnus抬了抬眼皮，没说什么，Charlie已经告诉过他Erik不慎拖累了一个变种人家庭，之后又伤害了那个世界的Charles。倒不是说他能原谅Erik对一个“Charles”的伤害，只是现在他相信自己对局势有绝对的掌控权。

“噢坏孩子，你还是想吃奶吗？”屋子里Charlie无奈而宠爱地说，她把自己的睡衣解开，露出被哺乳内衣托住的胸脯。

门没有关严，事实上甚至是半开着，两个男人就那样站着看她给孩子喂奶，她的乳肉白得过分，在昏暗的屋子里似乎都发着光，仔细看还能发现她的内衣上还有一片湿迹，两个Erik几乎能闻到腥甜的乳香。

“咳，你尝过吗？”Erik有些不好意思地问。

“还没有。”Magnus不自在地摸了摸鼻子。

屋子里Charlie已经重新将衣服穿好，轻轻拍着Pietro的后背，等他打出一个奶嗝睡熟了，才将他放回摇篮，又检查了Wanda的情况才恋恋不舍的转身。

读心者早就意识到房门外有两个不怀好意的家伙，略显嗔怪地看了他们俩一眼，关上婴儿房的门：“想来就一起来吧。”

两头恶狼立刻跟上她，几乎是卧室门刚落锁，Magnus就急躁地把她摁在门板上亲吻。

Charlie总是最宽容她最爱的、独属于她的这个万磁王，全盘接受他不耐的亲吻。

Erik着实有些嫉妒，但他到底不是那两个孩子的父亲，于是专心把自己脱光，在Magnus也不得不去脱衣服的时候抓住机会搂住Charlie的腰去吸她的嘴唇，不留给她任何喘息的机会。

Erik架起她一条腿把自己的胯贴上去，揉捏起她因为怀孕稍稍丰润了些的臀肉。

“……Erik……”她挣扎着推开他，小声地喘息着。

Magnus接手她和她的嘴，打横抱起她边亲边走，终于到达了床上。

她的裤子被以一种粗鲁的方式剥掉，Magnus知道她着迷于这种暴力感，但睡衣又被留下来推到下巴底下，露出那件灰色的哺乳内衣。

从孕中期开始她的乳房涨大到几乎干扰她正常活动的程度，直到现在她都还穿着有特殊结构的哺乳内衣，可以轻松露出乳首却不必脱下整件内衣。

Magnus仔细研究了一会，解开扣子，露出刚被他们儿子吸过的那边。

Erik也跟着爬上床，贪婪地打量她的胸脯。

这让Charlie感到羞耻，忽然觉得自己不该这样做，她以后该怎么面对自己的孩子们？

但Magnus不给她犹豫的机会，俯下身把那颗肉粒含进嘴里，小心翼翼地试探着吮吸，却只能尝到隐约的腥甜味。

Erik找到了别的玩物，将手指放进她湿润翕张着的穴道搅动，榨出那些甜润的汁液。

Magnus终于找到了窍门，得到了一口乳汁，他仔细回味了一番，Charlie看着他的表情觉得自己没脸见人，拉起衣摆挡住自己的脸。

Erik也急不可耐地如法炮制，甚至吞咽了两次才离开他那边的乳尖，紧跟着又去和Charlie接吻。她尝到了自己乳汁的味道，那让她羞惭地夹紧了腿。

Magnus控制住她的腿分到最开，把自己缓缓顶进去，Erik则继续伏在她胸口吸舔她的乳头。

“啊……”

她呻吟出声，抓紧了Erik的头发，Magnus一边把自己操进她的阴道，一边不怀好意地提醒她别吵醒孩子，她又生生憋回去后面半截呻吟。

Eri喝够了奶，把位子让给Magnus，自己抱起Charlie摆正她的屁股，从后边进入她的身体。

Magnus接着吸咬她一颗肉粒，似乎是要把她榨干。Erik配合着他的节奏，一下一下地往她敏感点上撞。  
“不……给……给孩子们留一些……Magnus……”她终于求饶道。

“没关系……”Erik就在她耳边喘气，“我们会去给他们冲奶粉的。”

而Magnus只是给自己手淫，Charlie被他注视着羞愧得几乎要哭出来：“Magnus……我想要你……我想要你操我……”

“你总是能得到你想要的。”

他给Erik使了个眼色，两人调整了姿势，将Charles放到了Erik身上，但Erik并没有打算抽出来的意思，Magnus将自己的阴茎贴上Erik的性器，顺着那紧凑的缝隙缓缓顶进去。

“不……”Charlie挣扎起来，却被Erik牢牢地箍在自己怀里，“进不去……求你……不……啊——”

但Magnus和Erik同样粗长的阴茎完整地插进了她的阴道，她被撑得喘不上气。Erik把她向后掰了一掰，将手指放进她嘴里，配合着抽插起来。Magnus微微低下头重新咬住她的乳头，与Erik错开抽插的节律，用指甲掐住了她另一边乳头，淡黄色的乳汁流了他一手，整间屋子里都是甜腻的乳香。

“不行……我……我不行了……不要……慢一点……Magnus……Erik……”

“亲爱的……你说如果我们都射在你里面……你会怀上谁的孩子？”Magnus沙哑地说，“连是谁的孩子都不知道对不对？”

“我的Charles不能给我生孩子，所以你得给我生一个……”Erik也跟着在她耳边命令道。

“不……不行……”Charlie拼命摇着头，颤抖着达到了高潮。  
“也是双胞胎好不好？我们一人一个？”

Erik加快了节奏，趁着余韵疯狂地操干她，几乎要把囊袋都操进去，Magnus也不再配合，两个人毫无规律地在她的洞里出入，几乎同时射出来。

Magnus紧紧抱住了她，用狠戾的眼神眼神催促Erik拔出来，更年轻的万磁王不甘心地先一步退出这场性爱。

由于体液太多，Charlie以为流出来的是Erik的精液，在Magnus怀里上气不接下气地啜泣起来：

“我只想……我只想……怀你的孩子……”

“好了好了……”自己惹的祸只能自己来弥补，但这话足够让他快活一阵了，Magnus安慰她，“我们都戴套了。”

“真的……？”Charlie一抽一噎地说，有些不相信。

于是Magnus只好也抽出来给她看，她才心满意足地睡过去。

这时婴儿监视器里传来了孩子们的哭声，Magnus踹了Erik一脚，两个人认命地爬起来去哄孩子。


End file.
